The Lavandar Among the Wolves
by Decow S Velgrit
Summary: After Hinata committed suicide she awakened to find herself in Hueco Mondo, where she is not only the strongest but the most feared, know watch as her & her new family turn Los Noches upside-down in both chaos but love as well.Hinata X Starrk story.
1. Chapter 1

Decow: Yo Decow here I guess you're wondering why I'm making a Hinata x Starrk story right? Well I'm kind of sick and tired of all the Hinata x Hitsugaya stories so I decided to make my own story so there cry and weep in the new generation of Hinata x Starrk. [First one =D] Anyway on with the story!

Based on Eminem Ft. Taylor Swift Stan (You're not sorry) [No reason just wants to]& Nickelback hero.

Chapter 1

Hinata's end

Normal P.O.V

Today was like any other day in Konoha/Hidden Leaf Village as Hinata Hyuga was once again beaten by Sakura & Ino for reasons beyond her. Slowly made her way to her father, already knowing what was in stored for her. You see Hinata know that as so as she makes it through the door, the first thing she is greet by is her father's hateful gaze just before she is slapped across the face to start of the true beating that a waits her. Not that the beatings mattered, because to Hinata the beatings was better then 2 things. The first one is the fact that sometimes when she comes home she is treated like she's not even there kind of like she's not even there. The second is the worst of them all, you see not only does her father hates her but everyone else in her family hates her as well so at some point they all came together to find different sick and twisted ways to humiliate or harm her mentally. [Think of the story 'A child called it']

Anyway, as Hinata slowly made her way home she was stopped by her bully/ old crush how always call her names & makes her do horrible dare. [Like making her eating a bowel full of slimy bugs.]

Out of fear Hinata quickly turned around and walked in the opposite direction not run because of the fear that he will notice her.

As so as she was about to turn the corner, her fear called out to her, "Hey, Hinata! Where do ya think you're going?" said Naruto as he started to chase Hinata as she toke of running. "HEY, COME BACK YOU DUMB ASS BITCH! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YA!" He yelled as Hinata got farther & farther until his voice became nothing more than a whisper as she ran faster and faster.

But sadly that all came to a stop when Hinata came closer to the edge of a cliff, staring at the edge of the cliff Hinata started to panic. She had no idea what to do as the thoughts came flooding in. 'Jump it's not like anyone will care.' Said the voice in her head that strangely resembled Sakura's, 'Yeah, it's not like anyone will miss you. I mean you would be doing everyone a favor if you ask me.' That was Ino's,

'Yeah, it's not like anyone likes you or anyway.' & that's Naruto's. 'Yeah, do it, come on put an end to this...'

But before it can finish Hinata was already falling to the bottom. As she fell you can hear every bone in her body break, crack, & shatter with each impact. Falling to the bottom with tears in her eyes as she fell feeling no regrets as she realized that she was free from the pain and suffering, Just like the voice said… yes just like she said.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Decow:Man I feel like an ass for writing that but it all had to be done.

Anyway if ya hate it then please don't review thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Decow: Hi there, today I plan on just starting the story. Oh and I forgot to say in the last chapter, but Hinata is 17 in this story.

Chapter 2

Anguish is my Misery

Hinata's P.O.V

When I woke up I realized that I was surrounded by nothing but white and silver sand that scratched for as far as my byakugan can see. As I looked around I noticed that I was standing much taller then I normally was & that I had only fragments of my memory. As I started to attempt to look myself over I saw that I had skin that can be closely related to bones with green stitches that was neatly wrapped around my body making it look as if I was stitched together piece by piece. I also realized that I had claws that resembled that of a dragon's and I had a built like a giant wolf.

But, before I can see any more I was interrupted by a miserable scream, but instead of fear I was filled with hunger, as my instincts toke over, leading me like a melody towards the screams.

(TIME SKIP 5 MONTHS LATER)

As I was walking down the sandy hills when all of a sudden 2 hollow with a worm thing chasing a much smaller arrancar with a cartoonish mask and short forest green hair ran right at me. As I waited for them to get closer just before I easily stepped aside and tripped them as they rain by.

"Ahhhhhh!" was all they said as they felled face first into the ground.

Quickly getting back to their feet turned to me and started to panic, I'm guessing they were afraid of my appearance like so many others that I've came across.

Bowing they said, "We are really~ sorry! Yeah we really mean it! Please don't kill use!" To tell you the truth I was extremely shocked when the actually showed emotion unlike all the others, man I really thought I was special and all that, but I guess I'm a little happy. I mean maybe I can ask if I can join them, I mean it really does get a little lonely out here.

"Uh, its okay I mean I'm not going to kill you or anything." I said in a kind motherly tone, I don't know why but for some reason I feel like their mother or something like that.

"So anyway what are all of your names? My name is Hinata." I added.

"I am Neru Tou the arrancar!" said the smallest one. "I'm Pesshe, Neru's big brother." said the skinny one. "And I'm his big brother Donchakka." said the large one. "And the big one behind us is our pet Bawabawa!" they said at the same time while striking a pose. "And together we are '#$& ! !&&*%^&*^'!" … There not together at all are they. -_-^

"I definitely want to do 'The Three Brothers' Yoooooo!" said Neru.

"I said I'd only agree to 'The Great Brothers'!" said Donchakka. "Wh… When we talked about it we choosed 'The Mysterious Neidonpe' didn't we!" said Pesshe, which in turn caused a big argument, but came to an end when they heard crying.

"Bawaaaaaaaaa, Bawaaaaaaaaa!" cried Bawabawa. "Awww, Bawabawa is crying!" shouted Neru after realizing their pet friend was crying. "It's ok Bawabawa, we haven't forgotten about you!" added Donchakka, soon followed by Pesshe how said, "Okay, add in Bawabawa & together we are… 'THE %^&##*(#&^*( "

"… … O… Okay uh so if it's not a problem I was wondering if its okay if I stay with you guys… I mean I…its okay if you don't want me too, it just gets a little lonely out here." I said with a blush on my face even though it can't be seen.

"… … … … …Uh…" was all they said. Thinking I was about to be rejected I turned to leave when they shouted, "OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY WITH US"

Smiling as I felt an unnoticeable tear fall from my face, I guess because of the fact that I felt like I was finally accepted for the first time.

"Now let's play … ETERNAL TAG!" They yelled as the toke off running leaving me behind with a 'WHAT THE FUCKK JUST HAPPENED?' look as they left me behind with nothing but the sand that formed a dust cloud as evidence that they were there.

"What. Did .I .Get. .Myself. Into?" I asked myself as I fell on my knees as I banged the ground with my right hand in a fist with each word.

"Well I guess it's not that bad." I said after I got over my depression, looking up at the sky with a smile on my face as I toke of running to find my family.

-D-O-N-E- Decow: Well I am done until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Pesshe, Bawabawa, Neru, Donchakka, & Hinata are in the building!

Chapter 3

Beware the, 'Demon with the face of a Wolf-Dragon with eyes of lavender.'

Normal P.O.V

Espada Meeting

"Good evening my Espada, today I have some very interesting news that may brighten your mood." said Aizen as his toke a sip of his tea.

Saying this Aizen was able to catch the attention of all the Espada how had shocked expressions on their faces. It may was because Aizen had never actually called anything was interesting & meant it.

"You see when I sent Gin & Tosen out to gather more hollows they had founded some amazing news. You see when they had approached a group of hollows that appeared to be fleeing from something. After finding a dying hollow they asked what had happen and he said, 'Beware the demon with the mask of a Wolf-Dragon that has the beautiful Lavender eyes' just before he died." He said as he stared directly at each Espada's eyes before staring at one particular set of lazy eyes and added, "And I would like you Starrk to find and retrieve it." Making the lazy wolf look at him, giving him the O.K he got up and walked out to complete his mission, while planning on bring Lilinette as he walked out the meeting room without a word.

[] Hinata P.O.V

After running around I had finally fount Neru, Donchakka, Bawabawa, & Pesshe, but there was something wrong because there was a man with dark brown wavy shoulder length hair and lazy grayish/blue eyes, with a hollow mask used as a necklace [not to mention he was very tall] with a girl with shoulder length hair like the man's but her hair was straight and bright green with pink eyes and a hollow mask covering her left eye.

"Uh what's going on here?" I asked as I got closer. As the two strangers turned to look me over Neru, Donchakka, Pesshe, & Bawabawa ran over to me screaming, 'Mommy-chan~!'As they cried tears of joy.

Now I guess they was wondering why they was calling me 'Mommy-chan' so I answered them, "In case you are wondering they call me mom because I am the mother of the group." I said as they looked at us with miss belief as Donchakka, Pesshe, Neru, & Bawabawa formed a group hug with me in the center as they cried.

"So what are your names, I'm Starrk, this is Lilinette." He said as he pointed to themselves as he said their names.

"Well I'm Neru the arrancar!" Said Nel. "I'm Pesshe Neru's bid brother." Said Pesshe. "I'm Donchakka Pesshe's older brother." Said Donchakka. "I'm H… Hinata their mother…" I said hiding a none noticeable blush. "And this is Bawabawa, and together we are, 'THE %$*&%&^&**(&*(*(((*&$#$#!'!" we said together.

"… Goddammit! We almost had it!" I yelled in frustration as I fell to my knees and cried in to my arms.

"But… but I thought we agreed to 'The amazing desert brothers'!" said Donchakka in shock.

"No we didn't we agreed on, 'The incredible brothers of the desert'! Said Pesshe in a confused voice.

"No Neru's positive that we agreed to, 'They mystical brothers of the desert'!" yelled Neru in a positive voice.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots…" I repeated over and over again rocking back and forwards, but was stopped when Starrk said, "We were sent here to retrieve you and bring you back to Los Noches." Looking at him and away from the other's as the one called Lilinette join them in their argument about which name was a good name to call ourselves.

"I'll go only if my children can come too." I said in a voice that said, 'That you even say that I'll have to leave them behind you will meet a horrible and painful death.'

"Huh, I guess it's not a problem." He said looking at me with kind eyes.

(AAAAAAAAAAATTTT LLLLLOOOOOOOSSS !]

Welcome back my Primera Espada; I can see that you have completed your mission, good job. Know down to business." He said looking at me. "Know can you so kindly tell me your names?" he asked.

"Hinata, Neru, Pesshe, Donchakka, & Bawabawa." Was all I said. "Well then Lilinette can you please take Neru, Pesshe, Donchakka, & Bawabawa to a spear room." And with that they were gone.

"Know I want to know if you will join my Espada ranks as My Cero Espada?" asked Aizen.

"Yeah sure why not." I said looking at him dead in the eyes. Good no let's get started.

{After transformation]

As I looked myself over I couldn't help but realize that I was so beautiful , I mean I always thought


	4. Chapter 4 What Just Happened

Decow: Okay before I get this story started, there is something that I have to say. I take it that most of you are freaking out on how I ended the last chapter, well you see I accidently published it without even realizing it because I was half asleep so today I'll make up for it by making this chapter longer then all the others. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 4

{After transformation]

As I looked myself over I couldn't help but realize that I was so beautiful, I mean I always thought I would be even more hideous after I turned into a arrancar. As I examined myself in the mirror I didn't notice that Starrk followed by Neru, Pesshe, Donchakka, Bawabawa, & Lilinette.

{Yes Pesshe and the others are the same because they didn't want to change}

"Mommy-chan~!" Neru along with her brothers (+Bawabawa) yelled as they crashed right into me making me hit my head right into the mirror I was looking at. The only thing that I can think of at the time was that, 'They are going to be the death of me I swear' as I tried to move away from the glass without getting any of it on the others.

After a lot of sweat and threats I was finally able to escape my living prison and walk over to Starrk how was still there & had made a home on my black couch.

"Huh, excuse me?" I asked.

"ZZZ."

"Excuse me!" I said a little louder, but still I didn't get a reply.

I don't know how long this went but when it ended let's just say that one of us was rolling on the floor in pain with a possibly a broken nose & I think you can guess how it was…

Normal P.O.V

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL MAN THAT HURTS!" Can you guess know?

"Oh shit! I'm so freaking sorry, just calm down." I guess you can tell know… no? Okay then…

"MY FACE FILLS LIKE IT'S BROKEN! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN!"

Okay time to guess~! Here are your 2 choice, Starrk or Hinata…

The pissed one or the sorry one? You got 5 seconds…

1

2

3

4

5

"Oh my goodness Hinata I'm so sorry." Said Starrk how really did feel bad about hurting Hinata.

"SORRY AIN'T GOING TO HELP HERE!" Yelled Hinata in pain as she rolled around on the floor.

Now I know what you're about to say where everyone else is well…

"HAHAHAHAHHAHHAAHHAAA! OH MY GOD THAT'S FUNNY AS HELL!" Laughed Lilinette as she laugh at the funny site along with everyone that wasn't involved.

"Just stop struggling and let me help you up," said Starrk in his usual calm voice as he attempted to help Hinata up how started up a hardcore swearing fit that would have had made Hidan either proud of afraid, but I have to say that by the end of it Starrk was in to shock mode and fear for his balls. {Not to mention the fact that Starrk made Lilinette take Neru and the others out to her room to prevent being scarred for life.}

{After a Nightmare. (Mostly for poor Starrk)

"Hehe, sorry about that I kind of lost it. But anyway thinks Puppy~Chan." Said Hinata innocently before kissing Starrk on the cheek in thanks, which made Starrk blush a bright red before he passed out.

"Puppy~Chan?" asked Hinata questionably over and over again, & I guess I can say you know what happened. {Yes the whole Swearing fit but the only difference is that this time Hinata attempted to make Starrk her Bitch… It was at that moment Stark was mentally scarred for life, I guess we all can say two things 'Poor Starrk'. ~-~ Nothings worse than a crazed Hinata.}

Anyway, after Starrk was brand by Hinata's pimp cane that appeared out of nowhere leaving Starrk with a strange limp in his step, as they went to Hinata's first meeting.

"Does it still hurt Puppy~Chan?" asked Hinata as her hand rubbed Starrk's lower back as in an inch above his butt but let's just say that that hand would 99% of the time would go lower. [Wink, wink]

Which made Starrk moan in protest, which I can't blame him I mean Hinata's hands are so soft. [Did I mention that Hinata is a little perverted =3 Hehe Guess not.]

"J...Just a little." Said Starrk as he looked away blushing. "That's good, well let's go." Said Hinata as she gave Starrk's butt a soft tap which made him jump a little as she speeded up past him.

[In Espada Meeting Room] (Aizen there yet)

"Hey Puppy~Chan, how is the Emo guy?" asked Hinata as she stared at Ulquiorra how turned to glared at Hinata. {Did I mention that Starrk, Hinata, & Ulquiorra are the only ones there?}

"That's Ulquiorra the 4th Espada." Said Starrk as he looked at Ulquiorra in an apologizing way.

"Oh well Hi Emo~Chan.!~" said Hinata said as she forced a hug on Ulquiorra.

"Unhand me Woman." He said plainly as he pushed Hinata to the floor.

*Sniff Sniff* -Hinata. At that moment Ulquiorra didn't know what to do and Starrk was having dirty thoughts that involved Hinata crying. *Nosebleed*

"Ulqui~Chan, how? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR MOMMY!" Hinata cried as she *Rape* hugged Ulquiorra, which made the crash onto the ground knocking Ulquiorra unconscious.

Silence

"OH SHIT LETS HIDE HIM BEFORE ANYONE FINDS OUT!" yelled Hinata to Starrk how was still thinking dirty things about Hinata to hear.

As Hinata was just about to hide him under the table someone was about to open the door so she hide him under her shirt… … -_-^ but then decided to hide him under the table again.

"How the hell are you?" asked a guy that looked like a giant spoon.

"Spoon~Chan?" asked Hinata as she walked over to him and started to rub his hair saying, 'Pretty, pretty, Shiny, shiny' over and over again.

"What…The…Fuck." Asked Nnoitra as he slapped Hinata's hand away as he turned to Starrk but was shocked to find him on the floor surrounded by blood that looked to have came from his nose.

But before he can see anymore he was bitch slapped across his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HOW DID THAT?" Nnoitra yelled but stopped when he saw Hinata with a pimp cane ad was in a purple suit that was way too big.

"Did Bitch!" she yelled in a way out of place voice to be a pimp which made Nnoitra laugh crazily.

"HAhhahaahahaahh!" he laughed holding onto his sides, but then he was once again Bitch slapped.

"I'm sick of your disrespect you Fucking Spoon Bitch, I guess know I'll have to teach you a lesson." Hinata said in a dark scary voice as she started to beat the crap out of Nnoitra as she said, "You're my Bitch you fucking Spoon Your my Bitch!" Over and over again. When she was done she made Nnoitra say it 3 times before she hugged him and said, "That's a good Spoon~Chan. Shh, it's okay its all over know." As she rubbed the now crying Nnoitra's hair, while rocking back and forward.

This continued for a while until Grimmjow walked in.

"What the fuck happened here?" he said as he looked from Ulquiorra all the way to Nnoitra how had went to sleep by know but the odd thing about it was that he was sure someone else was with him. As he walked closer the door closed right behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Grimmjow yelled as he looked back, and in a flash he was on his back.

"Kitty~Chan, you look so cute when you're afraid." Said Hinata as she rubbed his face in a slow molesting way as her hands went around his know freaking out face.

"W...What the fuck are y…you doing?" he asked when he realized that Hinata was too strong.

"Oh nothing…But this~." She said as she snapped a Super Cute Light pink and green collar fashioned with a medium sized bell, around his neck. Then she glued some light pink kitty ears to his head and glued a light green tail with a light pink ribbon on it to his butt, {Wink, wink, nudge, nudge} [Did I mention that when the tail part came she had to nock his lights out just to do that.]

But as she putted the final touches to Grimmjow kitty outfit, Szayel had just walked in but before he can say anything he was pushed to the ground and was…was RAPED BY HINATA! In a way, depends how you look at it.

"Unhand me you idiot!" he yelled in fear as he looked at all his high ups lying unconscious on the floor.

"Shh, it's okay it all will be over very soon, just relax." Hinata said in an extremely perverted voice, with a sick twisted look in her eyes which made Szayel shack in fear. It was at that moment that from Los Noches all the way [somehow] the Soul Society can hear his screams for help.

============over===================================for============know=============== Decow: Well that's over [Did it in the afternoon] I think it went well so yeah 4pagers of writing, and please don't be offended, but any way I already know what I'm going to do with the #2 Espada but no idea what to do with the others so if you have any ideas please send me a Message. So until next time!

Review please!

P.S on Saturday 31 I'm going to update on my other stories.


	5. Never seen a fight like this

Chapter 5 never seen a fight like this before No really you hadn't

Song that is based on this is called the 'Ultimate Showdown parody-The Ultimate Orgy'

"See It wasn't that bad said Hinata as she was now leaving a very scarred for life Szayel in the corner of the room repeating soothing words to himself.

"I guess I should go see what Starrk is doing." said Hinata as she walked back to the meeting room but stop when she saw Barragan in the distance about to walk down the stairs. So she did what any good person would do.

"Old man-chan, look out!" yelled Hinata as she ran to stop Barragan, but ended up crashing in to him making them both fall down the surprisingly long stairway.

"…!..." was all they said as the not only hit every step , but also crashed into one of Barragan's fraccion Gigo plus a bunch of other arrancars that just so happened to be going up or down the endless amount of stairs.

Anyway, after a lot of sweat and biting Hinata was able to escape the Arrancar avalanche, but no without bring 2 others with her. After the 3 caught their breath a full on case of hell broke loose.

"You snot nosed brat, just what do you think you were doing!" yelled a very pissed Barragan, who was now using his sword as a cane/beating stick, as he used it to hit Hinata.

"I…I was just trying to help a fellow old person down the stairs, but if you're going to be like that then bring it on old man!" yelled Hinata who was now dressed up as an old lady who was now using her sword as a walker/cane as she blocked his attack which was the start of a gruesome battle.

[Theme song/battle song read it its extremely funny ;)]

Old Godzilla was hopping around

Tokyo City like a big playground

When suddenly Batman burst from the shade

And hit Godzilla with a Bat Grenade

Godzilla got pissed and began to attack

But didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq

Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu

When Aaron Carter came out of the blue

And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal

Then they both got flattened by the Batmobile

But before it could make it back to the Batcave

Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave

And took an AK47 out from under his hat

And blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat

But he ran out of bullets and he ran away

Because Optimus Prime came to save the day

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see

And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime

Like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime

And then Shaq came back covered in a tire track

But Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back

And Batman was injured, and trying to get steady

When Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete

But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped

Indiana Jones took him out with his whip

Then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind

And he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find

'Cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed

And Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist

Then he jumped in the air and did a summersault

While Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault

Onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air

Then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare, oooh

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see

And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be

This is the Ultimate Showdown...

Angels sang out in immaculate chorus

Down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris

Who deliver a kick which could shatter bones

Into the crotch of Indiana Jones

Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain

As Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne

But Chuck saw through his clever disguise

And he crushed Batman's head in between his thighs

Then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail"'s Black Knight and

Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie and

Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie

Robocop, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader

Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger

Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan,

Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan

All came out of no where lightning fast

and they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass

It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw

With civilians looking on total awe

And the fight raged on for a century

Many lives were claimed, but eventually

The champion stood, the rest saw their better:

Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained sweater

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see

And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be

This is the Ultimate Showdown...

This is the Ultimate Showdown...

This is the Ultimate Showdown...

Of Ultimate Destiny

[End of them song & for those how read I guess you can see what happened in your mind & how funny it is =3]

"Ah, well know that that's over I guess I should go molest Starrk some more." said a now perverted Hinata as she walked back to the meeting room but when she was stopped by someone…

"So you're the cause of all this." said a voice from behind her.

+++++++++++++++++++DONE======================Sleep=======XD

Decow: I'm done please read the song part and it tells ya what happened.


	6. kidnaps and Acidentle Murders

Chapter 6 Kidnaps and Acidentle Murders

Based on: Dane Cook Creep Guy at Work

Decow: Yo, Decow here and i am sorry to say that i haven't up-dated in over a 5 months or something that long, but trust me I have a really good reason on why i haven't!

Natsu: Yeah right, this whole time you were sleeping, and you hardly did anything. -_-

Happy: Aye! ^0^

Decow: No I haven't...Wait O.O You guys aren't in this story! This is a Naruto and Bleach crossover!

Natsu:Yeah so, us being here is only making the story wwwwaaayyy cooler ;D

Happy:Aye, were sooooo coooollll~

Decow: AAGGHHH, YOU'RE IN THE WRONG STORY! *Sigh* What-ever lets start the story & no i don't on anything which must i say is a good thing.

Happy: Yeah because Decow is so lazy that it will take a bigillion years to finish! XD

Natsu:Yeah you can say that again Happy, hahahahaha I'M ALL FIRED UP! =D

Decow: Better be lucky that your cute, anyway on with the story...NATSU, HAPPY STOP DESTROYING MY HOUSE!

Chapter 1 Kidnaps, and Acidentle Murders

Normal P.O.V

"So you're the cause if all this," said a voice from behind Hinata.

Quickly turning around Hinata saw Aizen himself standing behind her with a unreadable expression on his face, okay maybe she can tell but was destracted by the fact that she didn't feel the need to glope or molest him, no she felt the need to...to..throw up and make dinner, which i must say is a weird combination while at the sametime so right.

Hinata P.O.V

'Oh no what should I do?' Should i throw up or make dinner, throw up...or make dinner.

I know make dinner, but wait were is the kitchin, mabe i should ask Guy were it is since he look like the kind of guy that knows were it is. BUT WAIT WHAT IF HE WANTS SOME! Well i guess i have no choice i mean creepy people need to eat too.

" Guy-san, weres ya kitchen?"

"What did you say? Never mind follow me." he said as he started to look at a mirror that came out of nowhere.

[At kitchen]

"Well i hope you can cook," was al Guy said before he went back to looking at his mirror and saying how sexy he was...creepy.

{15 minutes of cooking later} Normal P.O.V

"Yes I've finally finished my amazing creation!" Hinata whispered evilly as she looked at the pot that was filled with nothing but green liquid that bubbled every now and then.

"I must add that it also smells ssssoooo good, I wonder what this stuff is made of," Hinata said while holding up a bottle that read, 'Caution: Deadly poision', in the lable, the reason was because Hinata thought it was in code and the Dead was D.E.A.D which stood for Dramatically Epiclly Amazingly Dreams, for some reason.

Well anyway while Hinata was just about done, the same feeling of throwing up came and well i guess you now what happened next.

Now looking at her cooking with a blank face, that suddenly turned into a kind smile and said,

"Well I hope Guy-san likes his food chunky," she said as she maded Aizen a bowel and satted it in front of him, and watched as he brought the spoon that had a green chowed up meat chunk to his mouth and eat it then smile brightly as he said,

"Wow, this is amazing," he said just before he started to twitch and turn between the colors of purple, green, yellow, and finally pink before he exploded into a million Aizen chunks.

Normal P.O.V

"OH, MY GOODNESS, I can't believe its not butter," said Hinata as she looked at a container that she fount in the fridge. Putting it back Hinata turned around and shouted,

"OH, MY GOODNESS,...We need more cookies...U I best go get some for me and Puppy-chan!" she said as she ran out not noticing that there was red chunky Aizen chunks everywhere.

[Earth!]

"Hmmm, I wonder what type of puppy food does Puppy-chan likes to eat," Hinata wondered before she added, "well I guess i should get them all then since Puppy-chan may not have a favorite.

"NOW FOR THE,... Sexy Orange-chan!" Hinata shouted as she saw Ichigo standing at the cookie shelf. Feeling the need to molest and rape Ichigo, Hinata pushed her basket right at him at full speed while screaming, "BASKET I CHOSE YYYYYYOOOOUUUU!" just before it made contact with Ichigo, while also somehow knocking him out making him fall into the basket.

"YAY I GOT'IM, AND I FOUNT THE COOKIES I WANTED YAYAYYAYAYAYYAAYYAY THE DAY IS SAVED ONCE AGAIN BY CHICKEN!" Hinata yelled just before walking to the check out and buying Ichigo for...3 dollars along with a pack of oranges for free since it was buy one get one free sale.

"Oh Sexy Orange-chan Puppy-chan would just love to have someone to play with,

& don't worry, I'll hug you, squize you, feed you [molest you] and love you ssssooooo much!" was all Hinata said before she walked through the portal to Hueco Mondo, ignoring the screams for her to stop and return someone by the name Ichigo.

"Hmm Ichigo sounds like a cute name for ya Sexy Orange-chan, so I will name thy Ichigo~" she said before she putted the things she got from the store i nthe closet in her room and dragged the still sleeping Ichigo to her bed were a collar and a leash sit on one side of the bed, while on the other was Starrk who was asleep with a similar collar on his neck that was alos connected to a leash.

"Oh were going to have sooo much fun tonight hehe" Hinata said as she placed the collar on Ichigo.

================DOne============================

Decow:Well I'm done and out I'll try too up-date soon! ^.^

Natsu:Yeah when you're not being lazy -_-

Decow:SHUT UP I'M NOT LAZY XO

Natsu: Yes you are -o-

Happy: Aye! :3

Decow:I give up T.T

Natsu & Happy: BECAUSE YOUR LAZT~ (AYE)

Decow:i'MA KILL YOOOUUUU


End file.
